


Baby Baby

by Creamy_BBH



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breasts, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, MILFs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Kink, Mother-Son Relationship, Omega Verse, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creamy_BBH/pseuds/Creamy_BBH
Summary: Chanyeol loves his mother. Chanyeol loves him, more than anything, or anyone. Including his bastard of a father. Leaving such a beautiful Omega for weeks, sometimesmonths, at a time- either unaware or uncaring of his needs. When an Omega is unmated, heats are what plague them- but only a few times a year.But when an Omega is mated, has formed a bond with a compatible, virile Alpha, their sex drives change tremendously. They go from needing sex just a few times a year, to needing italmost daily.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 146





	Baby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a tweetfic posted on @Creamy_BBH and has been reposted here for privacy reasons and archival purposes. This is a FINISHED work and will not be updated. 
> 
> It is being posted primarily in the original tweetfic format (Lots of sentences, short paragraphs to fit the twitter character limit)
> 
> Please Read:
> 
> \- Explicit, shameless smut with dubious moral themes ( incest ) 
> 
> \- MILF baekhyun. Baekhyun is a man/is male and has male physique- Being referred to as "mother" is not demeaning or emasculating. In this AU, it's the omega's personal preference 
> 
> -The words "Pussy/Cunt" Are used interchangeably with the word "Entrance/Asshole/Hole," None of the characters have actual vaginas or non-male genitalia. "Breasts/tits" are also referred to multiple times throughout the fic. This is SOLELY because it sounds filthy, not because the character has a female body. 
> 
> -If you didn't bother reading the tags, this fic contains mother/son incest. It does NOT contain underage in ANY manner.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you're "triggered" by incest.
> 
> -DO NOT read this if you think "Incest" involving legal age, consenting adults, in any way means "Pedophilia." (It doesn't, you're just ignorant)

Chanyeol loves his mother. Chanyeol loves him, more than anything, or anyone. 

Including his bastard of a father. Leaving such a beautiful Omega for weeks, sometimes months, at a time- either unaware or uncaring of his needs.

When an Omega is unmated, heats are what plague them- but only a few times a year. 

But when an Omega is mated, has formed a bond with a compatible, virile Alpha, their sex drives change tremendously. They go from needing sex just a few times a year, to needing it almost daily.

At least a few times a week- to feel the fullness of a knot. To feel the sensation of cum flooding their insides, with or without a condom. Skin against skin. Strong, dominant pheromones in their nostrils. 

And to go without it... Is physically excruciating.

Chanyeol knows. Has known, for some time now, when he would hear him crying quietly in his room, so uncomfortable, so frustrated, from trying, and failing to achieve a much needed release. 

The faint scent of arousal would always cling to him.

And after Chanyeol had matured, even though the source was his own mother, it drove him insane. 

The knowledge alone was already tough- knowing his mother was uncomfortable. 

And knowing he could be the one to take that pain away with due ease. 

But impossibly, it worsened- with just a short glimpse.

Catching the Omega bent over the kitchen table, reaching across to clean it, with his oversized shirt riding up to his hips, exposing his panties.... Pretty, black lace... 

With the huge base of a vibrator clearly stretching open his soaking pussy entrance. The thong was just barely keeping it from slipping out. 

But then the Omega stretched a little further, and the position made him clench involuntarily- whimpering softly in his throat as the heavily textured shaft slid out of his pussy part way-

granting Chanyeol a clear view of how wide it was stretching him, and how easily the length fit inside of him. 

It was a secret he could have gone without knowing. 

That his dear Omega mommy liked to walk around the house partially dressed with toys stuffing his tight pretty cunt. 

That was enough already. 

But then... Chanyeol realized he was doing it in public, too. The Omega was wearing a little skirt, and no panties, but he had a large toy covering and filling his pussy. Plugging him up. His little cock was hard between his legs. But the denim did well to distract from the slight bulge. 

But this didn't make him think badly of him. Didn't make him think of him as a slut. It made him angrier at his useless father. Baekhyun deserved a lot more than fake cocks to take care of that sweet cunt.

He gives his father one last chance to prove that he's a capable alpha. Gives him one last chance to take care of the Omega he made a promise to so very long ago without the real intention of keeping it. 

But then he comes home smelling of someone else's perfume, ignores his mother when he tries to welcome him home, and brushes straight past him to go take a shower, dropping his things carelessly on the floor. 

Baekhyun gets a pained expression across his face, looks like he's biting back tears. Even wipes his eyes, sniffles, but then seems to notice just at that second that Chanyeol is staring at him with concern, and he forces a smile. 

"Oh, must be allergies," his smile wavers, but he manages to maintain a strong front. 

And it clicks then, that all these years, that Baekhyun's been raising him as Essentially a single parent, he's been putting on a strong front every single day, as long as Chanyeol could remember. 

And Chanyeol's resolve to give his father a final chance weakens and snaps. 

He was going to at least give him the basic respect to not fuck his wife and mate while he was home, but given that he can't even show Chanyeol's mother basic respect or decency, Chanyeol figures he shouldn't have to, either.

He hugs Baekhyun, then, surprises him by throwing his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck, nuzzling him, like his pup, only, he's no longer a baby nor a child. 

Now, Chanyeol needs to protect an Omega. His Omega. He's scenting him, and he shudders internally when the Omega melts into his embrace, contentedness reading clearly. When he pulls away, Baekhyun seems to be okay again. 

But he'll be more okay, later that night. 

He waits until Baekhyun goes to take a bath after dinner and before bed- the sound of the tap running is loud enough to stifle any sounds he'll be making shortly, if Chanyeol does this right.

He knocks gently on the door, waiting for Baekhyun to signal his acknowledgment before opening it. His mother smiles at him, curious, adoring, "Is there something you need?" 

"Yeah," Chanyeol murmurs, without missing a beat. Baekhyun looks curious.

"You," he continues, voice low. No ounce of humor and to be found. 

"Oh?" Baekhyun straightens, and it's telling how he doesn't pull his robe closed, despite the swell of his little tits clearly being visible, nipples just barely obstructed. He looks intrigued.

Almost challenging. 

He knows. 

Chanyeol should have figured as much. 

An Omega doesn't fuck themselves every single day, go out in public without panties on, and with vibrators filling them, because they're innocent or naive.

He gets his confirmation after he locks the door behind him, and reaches for his mother's waist- briefly panicking when the Omega suddenly grasps his hand, but heating up when he instead guides it to one breast, moaning softly when the alpha squeezes it. 

He doesn't let him linger long, however. His face is already pink, the poor Omega- and has been since before Chanyeol entered the bathroom. 

He guides his hand down between his legs, right over his omega pussy, dripping over Chanyeol's thick fingers. 

"Where do you want me to do this?" He husks. And Baekhyun looks at him with stars in his eyes. Like he loves him... More than just in a motherly way. 

"I'm going to make a mess. Shower." He breathes shakily, whimpering when the alpha doesn't lighten his grasp on his pussy, just cups his leaking hole, spreads it, he feels so lewd. 

He feels like how an Omega should be made to feel by their alpha. Like he's going to be taken care of and not left wanting. 

Then Chanyeol spins him around, placing his hands on the bathroom counter. Caging him in from behind. 

"Mother… if you don't tell me to stop right now... I'm going to fuck your pussy now for you, okay? I'm going to knot it, and I'm not going to pull out. If you don't tell me to stop right now, I'm going to fill your cunt with my cum." 

He whispers it all against his ear, grinding against his perfect ass. 

Then he rasps, "tell me to stop now, mom... I won't be able to stop later." 

"Baby, baby," his voice is pitched. Wrecked sounding already. He scrabbles for Chanyeol's hand with one hand, and shoves Chanyeol's sweatpants down clumsily with the other- allowing his thick cock to spring free. It slaps right between his cheeks, over his omega pussy. And he almost crumbles right there. His pussy hurts so badly from not being filled. The alphas precum is smearing all over his hole. 

"I need you to be a good boy for me, sweetie," he sounds seconds away from hyperventilating. 

"I need you to fuck me hard and use my pussy, again and again, I need you to cum inside of me, I need you to stuff me," 

"I won't stop," Chanyeol cautions one last time, the head of his cock slipping inside of his clenching pussy, Waiting for something to fill it. 

"Don't stop. We can move to my bed, you can keep me hanging off your cock, but you can't stop. You don't... You don't underst-"

"Shh." He hushes, lowly. He's an alpha, and instinctively the Omega quiets. 

But he doesn't say anything else, and Baekhyun can't stifle a cry when the Alpha suddenly shoves his huge cock into his omega cunt- easily slipping in. It makes Baekhyun stand on the tips of his toes. His hips lifting him off the ground almost, the strength of his thick cock. 

He doesn't make him wait or beg, just draws out with a groan, and starts fucking him like he's an alpha breeding a pack bitch properly- hard, satisfying thrusts that shake his whole body, supporting his sensitive tits with his hands as they bounce with each movement. 

It's hard. It's animalistic.

But the little things tell him that at the end of the day, this is his Chanyeol. His first and only alpha boy. And he's well old enough to properly take care of an Omega now- Baekhyun knows he raised him well.

The thought has stricken him innumerable times- but it doesn't change his desire. 

But he refused to be so selfish as to come onto him first. Wouldn't force his hand. 

Or his cock, rather. He knew his cock was big, but it was stretching him as wide even as his own fist. 

The entire time, Chanyeol kept his lips attached to his shoulder and neck, telling him how good his pussy felt, how much he loved him, what he wanted to do to his cunt-

Suddenly he changed angles, bending his knees a little and pulling Baekhyun's hips back. Shallow, purposeful thrusts. 

Baekhyun's eyes flew open- unfamiliar pressure building inside his core and in his pussy- 

He screamed out when the alpha tore his cock out of his dripping cunt, and he felt something like slick squirt out of his gaping pussy- Chanyeol didn't give him the chance to catch up or realize what happened. He made him squirt again, and again- his brain fizzling out and his eyes rolling. He felt Chanyeol reach for his hands, kissing his jaw, as he slowed his thrusts- the Omega squirting weakly. 

The alphas knot swelled in his hot cunt, and he sobbed out a moan- finally. Finally. After all this time where he’d been effectively neglected by his own mate, and the father of his son, finally, his pussy was being taken care of and filled. 

He cried tears of relief when he felt the alphas cum spill inside his cunt- hot, and thick, filling him so well. 

Carefully he turned the omega to pick him up slowly, sitting them both down in the hot running shower, and cradling him against his chest, hushing the quivering thing. Kissing his cheeks and neck and his face and praising him. Asking if he was okay. Voice tinged with genuine concern.

"I-I... I'm just...happy, baby..." He sobs weakly, burying his face in his neck as he clenches around his cock and moans. 

"Okay. Tell me about it later." He wets his lips.

"I have to breed you a lot more yet before I'm done with your pussy. You can thank me after your tummy is swollen with my cum. Okay?" 

"God, yes. Please. Please." 

When his knot died down, and Chanyeol shut off the shower, he helped the Omega stand and cradled him as the cum dripped out of him- leisurely fingering it out of him and briefly turning on the shower again to rinse him off. 

Reality soon set in for the Alpha.

"Do you... Need to go to dad?"

Baekhyun blinked at him owlishly. 

"Your father and I haven't shared a bed for years. I didn't raise a liar, did I? You have a promise to carry out."

Chanyeol's eyes darkened.

It felt forbidden, even moreso, to mount the Omega on the bed of his parents' room- filling him with his cum, praising him. Playing with his soft tits, and eating him out when his knot slipped free. 

His father left that same evening without saying anything, as always. 

And though they couldn’t mate or truly breed pups... It was thrilling to try, and to envision a Baekhyun swollen with his litter, little Omega tits full of milk.

____

A soft familiar voice reached him from where he was writing out work on the table, looking up over his glasses. He looked so mature, with his hair slicked back and sleeves rolled up. 

Oh god, Baekhyun registered dimly, he wanted him to fuck him again.

Again, because, for the last few months, he'd done so nearly every day, and if he didn't, he'd still play with his Omega pussy so long as he asked. His favorite was having Chanyeol breed him on the table with the curtains open, and on off days, spank him with his cock, toys, or his hands.

Slapping his omega pussy directly. Making him squirt and see stars. Chanyeol has taught him a lot he hadn't even known was possible, like squirting... And now...

Baekhyun shakes his head to dispel the reverie. 

"I just... I visited the hospital just an hour or so ago and-"

Immediately concern took over Chanyeol's expressive face. 

"Oh god, is everything okay, baby? Did something happen? Are you hurt? What-" 

That's where he and his father differed the most, Baekhyun figured. He'd always thought that one day an Omega out there would be the luckiest in the world when they took his baby alpha Chanyeol as a lover and mate. 

He'd never figured that Omega would be him. 

He debated telling him, suddenly. Not for fear of a negative reaction, but perhaps... Too much of a distraction. 

"I'm fine, we're perfectly healthy. I'll talk to you about it later, okay?" 

Another thing was that Chanyeol didn't push topics if Baekhyun wanted to end a specific conversation. 

Chanyeol leaned in for a kiss, and Baekhyun returned it with fervor.

_____

He'd expected a positive reaction. He'd expected excitement. 

But He hadn't expected Chanyeol's eyes to darken when he noticed the visible difference in Baekhyun's physique.

He didn't say anything, wordless- 

But then he tried something new with him- overstimulating his pussy and nipples until he sobbed and squirted. Finger-fucking him roughly, adding more digits and more digits. 

Baekhyun almost started to worry that he'd changed things forever. 

"Baby... You're scaring me a bit," he barely manages, pleasured, but overwhelmed.

Chanyeol Immediately stopped. Worrying over him instantly. 

"Is something wrong? Did i-" 

"You haven't said anything, or fucked me, or-" he gasped, when the Alpha suddenly pushed the blunt tip of his hard cock in his stretched cunt. 

Bracing his arms on either side of his head, he leaned in to kiss him deeply. Baekhyun relaxed into the sheets. 

"I love you," Chanyeol said, quietly. "And I don't think I can stop. I don't think... This can be temporary, m-mom-" 

His nervous little alpha pup was coming to the forefront. Baekhyun smiled softly, stroking his face. 

"I let you knock me up with pups and do whatever you wanted to my body and cunt for the last few months. and you know? These last few months have been the most satisfying of my entire life." 

"For me, this was never temporary, baby-" 

"I've been in love with you since -" Chanyeol blurted.

Baekhyun grinned. "I know. That's why I let you knock me up." He pinched his nose, reached for his cock to push further down on it with a sigh.

"Now, why are you acting like this?" 

Chanyeol looked embarrassed. 

"I… started feeling possessive." 

Baekhyun's eyes darkened, now. "Do you know how wolves mark their mates, baby?" 

"Are you asking-"

The doctor suggested it, with the size of the litter. The pheromones in it are supposed to help..." His face flushed a little.

"Wait... How many pups?" 

"Four," Baekhyun answered.

That evening, Baekhyun found his hands bound and legs spread apart, a fresh load of hot cum warming his gaping cunt. He was on his hands and knees, pussy already filled, and suddenly the alpha stuck the tip of his cock to his omega pussy hole- and something warm, liquid, and hot filled him up inside- 

Followed by a huge plug that Chanyeol had to force into his still tight cunt. 

They fell asleep like that, Chanyeol carrying his pregnant Omega into the shower to clean him up- fucking him in it twice, upon the Omega's insistence the morning after. 

Ultimately, things weren't perfect. Far from it. 

But they made it work exceedingly well- and one thing Baekhyun knew, was that this Alpha truly loved him unconditionally.

The End.


End file.
